People often require items when performing acts around a chair. As one example, a barber requires certain tools. A caregiver requires certain items when caring for a child in a highchair. Unfortunately, such persons often lack a place to store items associated with task at hand. In the case of a caregiver tending to an infant in a highchair, such items may include bottles, nipples, cups, spoons, teething rings, pacifiers, bibs, towels, wipes, and other items associated with feeding young children seated in highchairs. While standard kitchens provide ample storage space for such items, the storage spaces tend to be spread out and inconvenient to access while tending to an infant. A cupboard, cabinet, pantry, closet, table or kitchen countertop may not be within reach of a caregiver and highchair. Some items may be stored in one place while others are stored in other remote places in a kitchen. Thus, retrieving items needed for infant care during feeding may require travel to various parts of a kitchen. Not only is this time consuming, but the infant may be left unattended while the items are being retrieved.
What is needed is a device that stores items associated with a chair or tasks performed using the chair. The device should be attachable to a wide array of chairs. The device should not interfere with use of the chair. The device should not extend out from the chair in a manner that can interfere with traffic patterns or complicates storage. The device should include features for safely and conveniently storing a wide array of items.
The invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems and solving one or more of the needs as set forth above.